


Boots

by Fable



Series: Merlin [14]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Day after the night before, Friendship, M/M, Possession Kink, Sexual Content, boot kink, drunken antics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-21
Updated: 2013-12-21
Packaged: 2018-01-05 09:21:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1092249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fable/pseuds/Fable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a drunken night, Arthur and Merlin know they've slept together but, did they 'sleep' together? Bit by bit they put the puzzle together and find the answer to be inevitable but, not what they want it to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boots

   Merlin groaned and rolled over, he lay for a moment to let reality swim into focus. He stretched out his long limbs and froze - silk sheets slipped on his bare skin. Merlin struggled to recall the memories of the night before, little snippet confetti blew across his mind. He remembered a tankard of mead or two, dice and… Arthur. Merlin scrubbed a hand across his face. His head felt full of sand and a fluttering in his stomach signalled all was not well.

   Merlin heaved himself into sitting position. He blinked rapidly until the blurry edges of the chamber became clear. Thick ruby coloured drapes surrounded the bed and a desk sat by the window weighing heavy with papers and scrolls.

   For all that’s holy - now Merlin knew where he was. He screwed up his face and very slowly glanced to his right. The King of Camelot, with hair ruffled into blonde peaks and a creased up face, was propped up on his elbows glaring at him.

   A flush crept across Merlin’s cheeks and he swallowed hard. ‘Good morning,’ he said in his best cheery voice.

   ‘Is it?’ Arthur placed his fingers on his temple and winced before shifting up the bed and sitting bolt upright. ‘Merlin - I’m naked.’

   Merlin fidgeted with the edge of a pillow case. ‘Me too.’

   ‘Ok. What happened?’

   ‘Not entirely sure, it’s a blur after Gwaine’s drinking game.’

   ‘Gwaine’s drinking game…’ Arthur repeated as he lifted the sheets and took a glimpse.

   A silence enveloped the room.

   ‘Did we?’

   ‘What?’

   ‘Did we, you know?’

   ‘You know what?’

   ‘For God’s sake Merlin,’ Arthur shouted and then recoiled at the noise. ‘Did we… knock boots?’

   ‘Oh, um, I dunno. I have been trying to remember.’

   Arthur groaned, ‘Get your naked arse out of my bed.’

   Merlin swung his legs out from under the silk sheets and planted two booted feet on the floorboards. He dropped his head and stared.

   ‘What now?’ Arthur grumbled from behind him.

   ‘I still have my boots on.’

   ‘Come again?’ Arthur wriggled across the bed and peered at Merlin’s feet.

   ‘I still have my boots on.’ Merlin repeated.

   Arthur hurdled out of the bed, clutched his head with one hand and pointed at Merlin with the other. ‘Not a word of this to anyone.’ He jabbed a finger into Merlin’s collarbone. ‘You hear me?’

   Merlin considered his King. He’d seen him naked before, of course he had. But, at that moment he looked different, his honey skin had a pink rosiness to it and there was no tension in his muscles. Merlin grazed his eyes down Arthur’s body - and laughed. Loudly.

   ‘Merlin, what’s so funny?’

   Merlin levelled his gaze and stared straight into the Kings striking blue eyes. ‘You also have your boots on.’

   Unspoken words fizzed in the air.

   ‘It means nothing,’ Arthur growled before raising a boot and kicking Merlin on the arse ‘Get out or I’ll have you thrown naked in the stocks - boots ‘n’ all.’

   Merlin scanned the room. ‘Why is there straw everywhere?’

   Arthur, clearly in no mood for chit chat, yelled, ‘Get out.’

***

   With damp palms Merlin crept past the sleeping form of the old physician. He didn’t want the barrage of questions he would certainly endure if he woke him. He pushed the door to his small chamber and held his breath as it scraped along the floor.

   ‘Merlin?’

   Merlin’s heart dropped and he sighed. There really was no fooling Gaius.

   ‘Where have you been all night?’

   ‘Oh you know… here and there.’ Merlin took a step into his chamber.

   ‘Merlin, why are you naked?’

   Merlin glanced at his torso. Damn. ‘I thought I’d prepare for bed… um… before I got to bed.’

   ‘It’s morning.’ By now Gaius was up and standing in front of him, arms folded across his nightshirt.

   ‘Oh yes.’

   ‘So, where were you?’

   ‘I slept with Arthur.’ Merlin couldn’t help it. He’d always thought that Gaius would have made a really good interrogator.

   ‘What?!’

   ‘Well, I didn’t sleep with Arthur, well… I don’t _think_ I slept with Arthur. It’s all a bit fuzzy. Um. I woke up in his bed. Um. Naked.’

   Gaius spun on heels and threw his hands in the air. ‘Merlin, you’re supposed to be protecting the King not, not… knocking his boots.’

   ‘Ah, funny you should say that… um…’ Merlin paused and thought better of it.

   ‘MERLIN!’

   Merlin dropped his head and puffed a long breath. ‘Please don’t shout Gaius.’

   ‘Drunk?’

   ‘Seems so.’

   ‘What was the occasion?’

   ‘Nothing in particular, Arthur just wanted to unwind.’

   The old chamber door complained on its hinges as Leon hurried in. ‘Merlin, Arthur wants you,’ he paused, ‘what have you done now? He seems a little agitated.’

   Merlin gave Gaius a weak smile and swiped up clothes from his chamber floor.

   ‘Here,’ Gaius shoved two small glass phials into Merlin’s hands, ‘for your hangovers.’

   Merlin slipped an arm around the old man’s neck and kissed his forehead. ‘Thank you,’ he said before following Leon out.

   ‘You look pale this morning my boy.’ Leon gave Merlin a friendly shove as they made their way through the East wing.

   Bright patterned sunlight streamed in through stained glass windows. Merlin skulked on the shadowy side of the corridor. ‘Leon, what happened in the Tavern last night?’

   ‘Ha, can’t you remember?’

   ‘No.’ Merlin pulled the stopper out of a phial and downed the blue liquid in one gulp.

   Leon sniggered ‘I wasn’t in the Tavern last night but, from what I’ve heard, you and Arthur were very drunk.’ He did a little bounce mid-stride. ‘I did see you both in the lower town later on though.’ He forced his lips together to ward off a giggle. ‘You were both topless and singing.’

   Merlin tipped his head back and closed his eyes. ‘Oh, good Lord.’ They stopped outside Arthur’s chamber door.

   ‘Good luck.’ Leon smirked. ‘Oh and let me know what happened, the Knights have a wager that you ended up in bed together.’

   ‘Oh, we ended up in bed together… it’s whether we _ended up together_ is the question.’ Merlin faced the door and tossed the glass phials from hand to hand. He considered turning on the spot and running away.

   ‘MERLIN. MER-LIN.’

   _For God’s sake how did he know I was here?_ Merlin pushed into the room. Arthur had his back to him, fingers drumming on the windowsill. Without turning he said, ‘we have to find out what happened last night. Agree?’

   ‘Yes Sire.’ Merlin mumbled.

   ‘Do you remember anything?’

   ‘Not much. Leon did say he saw us topless and singing in the lower town late last night.’

   Arthur rubbed his hand through his hair and growled under his breath. ‘Well. It’s a start.’

   Merlin proffered the hangover cure. ‘From Gaius, it seems to work.’

   ‘Today we piece together what happened and if we… you know… it’s entirely your fault.’ Arthur swallowed the liquid and pulled a face.

   Soft shuffling noises from the doorway made both men turn as one. A young chamber maid with startled eyes stood frozen mid-stride.

   Arthur rolled his head and groaned before addressing the girl. ‘Ok, what did you see last night?’

   The girl squeaked in reply.

   ‘It’s ok, speak.’

   ‘I had such a fright Sire,’ she said in a tiny voice.

   Arthur gave the maid a withering look, ‘Go on…’

   ‘Your chamber door crashed open and you both,’ the maid nodded at Merlin and took a deep breath, ‘came charging into the room, without a stich on – apart from your boots that is.’ Her pale face coloured quickly at the memory and she averted her eyes from the King’s face. ‘And then there’s the straw,’ she indicated towards the floor, ‘sticking out of your hair it was…’

   Arthur rounded on Merlin, ‘What the hell…?’ Merlin shrugged.

   Arthur dismissed the girl but not before she received a stern warning about idle gossip.

***

   They walked in silence through the Citadel. Merlin a few steps behind. They passed Morgana’s old chambers and descended the curving stone stairs. Gwen was ascending. They met in the middle, each balancing on a narrow step. They considered each other for a short moment.

   ‘Arthur. Merlin,’ Gwen smiled sweetly and flushed a deep pink.

   Arthur heaved a sigh, ‘Ok. What is it?’

   ‘Um… I’m guessing you both have bad heads this morning?’

   Merlin shuffled. ‘Not too bad, thanks to Gaius.’

   Arthur scowled at him and then turned back towards Gwen, his voice softened. ‘What do you know?’

   ‘Only what I saw.’

   ‘Saw?’ Merlin and Arthur echoed the last word in unison.

   ‘Yeh, you were both in the Eastern corridor…’ Gwen moved up a step and grinned at Merlin, ‘Naked.’ Merlin reddened.

   Arthur rubbed his forehead ‘Go on.’

   Gwen hesitated before saying, ‘You were each carrying a scarecrow, dressed in your breeches.’

   ‘A what?’ For the second time Arthur and Merlin echoed each other.

   A creeping memory was developing in Merlin’s head which involved a late night jaunt into the wheat fields. ‘I think we may have decided the scarecrows needed clothes and a warm by the fire, been that there was a chill in the air last night.’

   ‘I hope you’re joking Merlin, however, I have a feeling you are not.’ Arthur flashed a warm, but embarrassed, smile in Gwen’s direction before hurrying down the steps with Merlin in his wake.

***

   Late that afternoon Merlin found himself stood in the Rising Sun Tavern, in front of a stern looking Arthur and a giggling Gwaine.

   ‘What happened last night Gwaine?’ Arthur scowled at his Knight.

   ‘You both lost at my drinking game.’

   ‘Go on...’

   Gwaine pointed to the Crap table. ‘Every-time someone rolled a six they had to down a tankard of mead. If they rolled a one they had to down a goblet of wine.’ He winked at Merlin. Merlin shuffled his feet. ‘You and Merlin here are really good at rolling sixes and ones.’

   Merlin had an itchy feeling, a memory scratching at his brain. It went along the lines of using magic to flip the dice. He shook his head and inspected the ceiling.

   ‘When did you last see us Gwaine?’ Arthur ran a hand through his hair.

   ‘You were half naked and strung around each other bouncing off the doorway. I’m sure I heard you drawl something along the lines of _Merlin was the best servant ever_.’ Gwaine’s face was lit with delight at the obvious discomfort of his two friends.

   Arthur flinched and began to pace. ‘We were clearly very drunk.’ 

   ‘What happened to our clothes?’ Merlin asked.

   ‘You lost them in the tie-breaker.’

   Merlin didn’t want, or need, to know anymore.

   ‘We’ll retrace our steps. It’ll jog our memories.’ Arthur took Merlin’s scruff and pushed him out of the door.’

   Gwaine called after them, ‘I heard you’re searching for answers. Really - is it so bad if you did knock boots?’

   Arthur and Merlin stopped in the doorway and eyed each other. A long moment passed, a stillness that seemed to say a great deal.

   ‘Come on.’ Arthur broke the silence. Out in the cooling air he glanced at Merlin. ‘So, we walked through the lower town shirtless and singing.’

   ‘The words of _The Dawn Song_ are coming to mind.’

   ‘That’s a love song…’ Arthur growled.

   ‘Um, yes.’ Merlin glanced to his left and squinted through two houses towards the fields beyond. ‘It seems the wheat fields have lost their guardians.’

   ‘The scarecrows?’

   ‘Yup.’

   Arthur moaned. ‘So, we left the Tavern, half-naked, stole two scarecrows and gave them our breeches?’

   ‘Yup.’

   They walked through the palace courtyard at the same time a farmer was walking out, with two scarecrows under his arms.

   ‘Excuse me,’ Merlin said, ‘where did you find those?’

   ‘Stolen from my field they were. Found in the Great Hall of all places.’ The farmer glanced around nervously and whispered. ‘Sire, they had been arranged in an unsavoury position, if you get my meaning.’ He shifted his weight. ‘With new breeches around their ankles…’

   Merlin laughed out loud. Arthur punched him.

***

   Merlin busied himself picking up stray clothes as the light faded in the King’s chamber. The room took on an amber glow as the fire crackled in the hearth. He turned away from the wardrobe to find Arthur stood in his space, staring at him. They stood face to face.

   ‘I know what happened.’ The King said.

   Merlin’s memories had inched back throughout the day. ‘Me too.’

   ‘We didn’t.’

   ‘No.’

   ‘Incapable.’

   ‘Incapable.’ Merlin echoed.

   ‘Too drunk.’

   ‘Too drunk.’

   A silence pushed into the space between them. Merlin studied his King. In their long, long friendship he’d watched him change from a spoilt and arrogant Prince into a fair and powerful Ruler. That man now stood in front of him and Merlin cared for him deeply. Arthur’s gaze didn’t shift as Merlin took a chance; a chance based on knowing Arthur better than the King knew himself.

   ‘I’m not drunk now…’ he said as his chest rose and fell and his heart beat madly within it.

   Arthur bit his top lip and hesitated before saying, ‘no, neither am I.’

   The stillness in the room was lingering and the unsaid words were raw. In the light of the fire Merlin reached out and hooked his fingers under Arthur’s tunic. He waited. He watched Arthur’s upper body heave. He gave Merlin only the slightest of nods but, it was enough. Merlin lifted the tunic over Arthur’s head and dropped it. He trailed his long fingers down Arthur’s torso and brought them to rest on his waist. He blew a slow breath as he watched Arthur’s skin pinprick under his touch.

   ‘Arthur…?’ Merlin mumbled.

   ‘Shut up Merlin, just kiss me.’ Arthur growled.

   Merlin leaned in, closed his eyes and placed his soft lips on the Kings. It wasn’t a wanton kiss or a desperate kiss but a kiss full of fondness and respect. Arthur mewled softly and parted his lips to allow access. Merlin ran the tip of his tongue round the inside of Arthur’s mouth and pushed into him moaning his pleasure.

   They broke apart. Merlin’s knees weakened and he dropped. Wide strong hands wrapped around his waist and lifted him. They pushed upwards gathering his tunic as they went. Merlin raised his arms. Arthur’s hands continued on their journey until the tunic was discarded and they’d reached Merlin’s wrists. Like a pair of handcuffs Arthur clamped his fingers around Merlin’s wrists and pushed his arms down by his side. He pinned them there. He took a step forward, his skin warm against Merlin’s skin, the sensation made Merlin shudder. Arthur’s hold on him was firm, Merlin wriggled against the grasp; he _wanted_ to feel Arthur’s possession of him. He _needed_ to.

   Lips met lips again. Merlin gave a throaty rumble as he was pushed backwards towards the bed. Arthur’s hands were tight on his wrists, his lips were searching on his mouth, and he could feel the bed pressed hard against his legs.

   Arthur released his grip, Merlin instantly missed it. Arthur leaned in and whispered ‘So, shall we leave our boots on?’

   Merlin’s breath hitched and he said ‘oh, I think so,’ on a gust of air.

   Arthur’s eyes flashed and a playful smile lit his face. He nodded towards Merlin’s breeches. Merlin pulled them off - with some difficulty. Arthur did the same. They stood naked and wanting in only their boots. Merlin slipped a hand behind Arthur’s neck and pulled. They both fell onto the bed.

   ‘Arthur,’ Merlin breathed, ‘pin me down.’

   ‘My pleasure.’ Arthur murmured as he ran his hands up Merlin’s narrow frame and roughly grabbed his arms. He forced them to Merlin’s sides and held them tight. Arthur was heavy and his grip was painful but, at that moment in time Merlin belonged to Arthur and he was too high on pleasure to feel anything other than delirium.

   He just needed Arthur to move, to rub him up – the right way. That he was desperate for.

   Hot lips met his, hungry this time. Merlin couldn’t breathe, the air was squashed out of his lungs and Arthur’s mouth was clamped onto his. He groaned. Arthur groaned and shifted his weight, pressing into Merlin. It was just the right amount of pressure. Arthur rocked, alternating his weight between his hips and chest all the while maintaining his vice like grip on Merlin’s arms. It was too much - the friction, the grip, the hot weight and - the sound of knocking boots. Merlin tipped his head back and stiffened. He cried out with desire and joy. There was only one word that would form; only one word was necessary. ‘ART-HUR…’

   He came in a breathless fog of longing and needing.

   Arthur pushed a leg between Merlin’s thighs and pressed. Hard. He sucked in a long ragged breath and released it noisily as he came.

   Arthur freed his grasp on Merlin’s arms and slipped, literally, to one side. They both lay in the dim light, with the sounds of their panting echoing around the chamber.

   Merlin rolled off the bed and fetched the wash jug and wet cloths, he threw one to Arthur. He bent to remove his boots.

   ‘No, don’t,’ Arthur said and pulled back the silk sheets. ‘Stay. In your boots.’ He winked at Merlin.

***

   In the early light, with damp palms and experiencing a terrible feeling of deja-vu, Merlin crept past the old physician.

   ‘Merlin?’

   Damn.

   ‘Where have you been?’

   ‘With Arthur.’

   ‘ _With_ Arthur or just with Arthur?’

   Merlin sighed. ‘ _With_ Arthur.’

   Gaius gave him a look that could have withered a wheat field. ‘What’s happened to your arms?’

   Merlin noticed for the first time purple-blue bruising ringed around his wrists and forearms. He coloured up and shrugged.

   Gaius placed two fingers on his temples. ‘I don’t want to know.’ He swung out of bed and reached for a green coloured cream. ‘Here.’ He threw it at Merlin. ‘Do you think you can do both?’

   ‘Both?’

   ‘Protect the King and – _you know_.’

   Merlin smiled, slipped an arm around Gaius’ shoulders and kissed his cheek. ‘Gaius, I have the best job in the world.’

***

   Later that morning Merlin entered the Great Hall to find all the Knights footwear neatly lined up from one end the other. Gwaine was leaning against a wall, swinging his sword nonchalantly. ‘So, I hear you like boots.’ he giggled. Merlin picked up the nearest pair and hurled them at him.

 


End file.
